Work This Out
by BabyBallerina95
Summary: Sequel to Just Like Kindergarten. It's summertime in Forks, and time for the Spartans to get jobs. Can Bella and Edward last through work, basketball, and Rosalie? Can they make it work out? Read to find out.
1. Golly Edward I Have First Aid Training

Here it is, the sequel to Just Like Kindergarten. I own nothing.

* * *

The halls of Forks High School were eerily quiet. The auditorium was deserted. Not one sound echoed inside the cavernous cafeteria. In the gym, a lone janitor mopped the floor. No one was rushing up the stairs, no one was running down the hall. In fact, the only sound that could be heard was Ms. Barfield talking to her homeroom class…

But no one, of course, was listening. Edward Masen gazed at the wall clock as the minute jumped to 2:58 p.m. He glanced over at Bella Swan, who smiled back. Only two minutes until they were free!

Ms. Barfield seemed completely unaware of the fact that she didn't have everyone's rapt attention. "Learning is never seasonal, so do allow the shimmering light of summer to refresh and illuminate your fertile young minds," she said.

Rosalie Hale frowned at the ticking clock while her brother, Barrett Hale, gazed absently out the window at cloud formations. Jasper Whitlock struggled to keep his eyes open as he did a silent countdown to three p.m. in his head. Emmett McCarty seemed to be studying-but he had hidden _How to Bake the Perfect Muffin_ inside his advanced algebra textbook and was actually reading about batter. Angela Webber's feet were dancing with impatience under her desk. Alice Brandon sat with her hands folded on her desk like the perfect student, even though she was anxious as any of them for the bell to ring. And Jacob Black…Jacob was actually taking notes on what Ms. Barfield was saying!

"Your future greets you with its magic mirror, reflecting each golden moment, each emboldened choice," Ms. Barfield went on. "So use these incipient summer days and weeks wisely and well…"

Edward leaned over to whisper to Jasper, "Ms. Barfield has snapped her cap."

Jasper opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Dude," he said, "you're actually listening?"

Rosalie began tapping her fingers on her desk to the rhythm of the second hand. After a few seconds, she tapped even faster, willing the time to speed by, and turned to her brother. "Barrett, this semester of disappointment and humiliation now comes to a screeching halt, and the future begins," she whispered. "And that means-"

But Barrett wasn't listening. He was still staring out the window.

"Barrett!" she snapped.

"Is it me," he asked dreamily, "or do those clouds look like Jessica Alba?"

As the students fidgeted in their seats, the sound of ticking seemed to get even louder, drowning out Ms. Barfield's voice…

And the clock on the wall seemed to get bigger and bigger as everyone stared at it longingly…

"Summers have passed fleetingly since I was your age," Ms. Barfield went on wistfully. "Yet I recall them with poignant clarity, so…"

Jake raised his hand.

"Yes, Jacob?" Ms. Barfield said.

"What's your favorite summer memory, Ms. Barfield?" Jake asked.

The entire class groaned. What was Jake thinking?! But Ms. Barfield was happy to answer him. "Ah, yes, the Ashland Shakespeare Festival of '88 leaps fondly to mind. In fact…"

_Claaannnggg!_ Just in the nick of time, the bell rang…and the whole school erupted in cheers! Classroom doors were flung open and students poured into the halls. It was time to say good-bye to school and hello to summer!

As Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake walked together toward their lockers, Edward said, "Dudes, when hoops camp is done, I've got to make bank. I keep hearing my parents talk about what college is going to cost."

"Yeah, my folks will match whatever I make this summer, but first I've got to get hired," Emmett said.

"Me, too," Jasper agreed. "I'm saving for a car…" He nodded toward Alice, who was standing across the hall. "…so I can take that girl on a proper date." He expertly spun the basketball he was carrying. "Unfortunately, this is my only job skill."

His friends nodded ruefully. Getting a summer job wasn't going to be easy, especially since they were in high school. Still, nothing could dampen the excitement of the last day of school! Talking and laughing, everyone headed for the front doors…but not without a few last good-bye rituals, like the signing of yearbooks.

Rosalie stood by her trademark pink locker and signed her name with a grand flourish. She occasionally flashed a smile at the student photographer who was snapping away with his camera, recording this celebrity moment for posterity.

Bella paused to watch what passed for a media frenzy in the halls of Forks High. Rosalie glanced at her and said, "I understand you've moved every summer for the past five years. I'd hate to think that today is…" She gave Bella a hopeful smile. "…good-bye?"

Bella smiled back, but it was because she was so happy knowing that all the years of moving from town to town had come to an end. "No worries. My mom promised I'm here until graduation next year," Bella answered cheerfully.

Rosalie's face fell. "Bless mom's little heart," she said insincerely. Bella could feel the tension. She decided this was the perfect moment to mend fences. Or at least try to keep them from completely falling apart.

"Rosalie, we got off to a rough start, but you came through," she said. "You helped me with the winter musical."

"I did?" Rosalie couldn't believe what she was hearing. When had she helped Isabella Swan? And how? And how could she make sure she never made such a mistake again?

Bella nodded. "Those breathing exercises…" She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out slowly, demonstrating what Rosalie had taught her.

"Delighted to assist a fellow Spartan," Rosalie said in a tone that made clear she bitterly regretted offering any advice to Isabella Swan. "And, actually, I appreciated the opportunity to rest my voice for the spring musical."

"In which you were excellent," Bella said.

"So they say…" Rosalie said, gratified. Always ready to relive a triumph, she pulled a copy of the school newspaper from her locker. A huge photo of her filled most of the front page under a headline that read: ROSALIE SOARS. "The second show on the third Friday wasn't everything it might have been," she said, "but the media is so easily impressed."

Then she tossed the newspaper back in her locker, where it landed on top of fifty other copies. At the other end of the hall, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake were still talking about summer jobs, and now Alice, Renesmee Cullen, and Angela had joined the conversation.

"Bella and I have had five job interviews, but we keep getting beat out by college kids," Alice said.

"Same here," Angela sighed. "Guess I'm back in the baby-sitting business. Nessie, what are you planning to do this summer?"

Nessie looked up at Alice, who was a little bit taller. "Grow," she said wryly. She added the obvious, "Write music." Then she glanced up at Angela, who was a lot taller than her, shook her head and said again, "Grow."

Bella had almost finished cleaning out her locker when Edward snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived," he said in a teasing voice.

Startled, she looked around, and he grinned at her. "Me! After basketball camp, we'll see movies, download music, a little karaoke, and I'm definitely teaching you a twisted flip on the skateboard."

She laughed. "I have First Aid training, so I can patch myself up afterward."

Rosalie was standing close enough to hear their teasing, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, worse comes to worst, we just chill," Edward said. "As long as we spend the summer together, it's all good."

Bella looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded as he pulled a necklace from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's my promise."

Bella's eyes widened with surprise as she saw the "E" hanging from the necklace. Across the hall, Alice and Jasper noticed this moment-and Jasper, of course, had to make a joke. He pretended to offer her his basketball as a present, but she just gave him a withering look and turned back to see what would happen next.

For a moment, she thought Edward was going to actually kiss Bella. Until, that is, a couple of starry-eyed freshmen girls came squealing up to ask him to sign their yearbooks. As he agreeably autographed their books, Rosalie turned to Barrett. "…going to movies, listening to movies…and, golly, Edward, I have First Aid training so you can teach me skateboarding," she said in a falsely sweet voice, mimicking what she had overheard. Then, in her own voice, she added, "What she really needs is new product for her wayward hair."

She saw Nessie standing at her locker, watching the other Spartans wistfully. "Cheer up, Nessie, I have a summer job for you," Rosalie said. "Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving."

"Or hiding," Nessie said under her breath.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"

Barrett saw the warning signs of real snit coming on, and he quickly jumped in. "Relax Rose. It's summer. You get to do whatever you want. Everything changes.."

At Barrett's words, Rosalie's head snapped around again, this time to give her brother that look of intense focus and concentration that always made him so nervous.

"What did I say?" he squeaked.

"You're so right, Barrett," she said. "After what I've been through this semester, I deserve a special summer."

Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and the rest of their crew walked past, headed for the front doors. Rosalie watched them go, thinking hard.

"Barrett, who is the absolute primo boy at Forks High?" she asked.

Barrett rolled his eyes at the utter obviousness of the answer. "I think Edward Masen has locked up that category, don't you?"

"And Forks High's primo girl?" she went on.

Barrett glanced warily at Bella.

"Just answer the question!" Rosalie snapped.

"Gosh, let me think," Barrett said as sarcastically as he dared. "You?"

Rosalie nodded with immense self-satisfaction. "Edward…Rosalie. Rosalie…Edward," she said musingly. "It just makes sense."

"Evidently not to Edward," Barrett pointed out.

But Rosalie wasn't listening to him. She was focused on the delicious plot that was beginning to form in her brain. "But it's summer, Barrett," she said, smiling. "Everything changes."

A few feet away, Renesmee took some sheet music from her locker and looked at Rosalie thoughtfully. _What_, she wondered, _was the diva of Forks High up to now_? Then she glanced down the hall and watched as the Spartans burst through the front doors into summer…and freedom!


	2. Are You A Member Here?

**Not mine. **  


* * *

Two weeks later, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake were back from basketball camp-but that didn't mean they weren't still playing hoops every second they could. One evening, they piled into the Masens' kitchen after their workout. Edward's father, Coach Masen, followed them, tossing them bottles of water. "What I saw out there just now looks very, very strong, guys," he said. "Camp really stepped up your game."

Jasper yelled, "What team?"

They yelled back, "Spartans!"

Just then the phone rang. Edward answered it. As he walked away from the guys, Jasper said, "Uh-oh, girlfriend alert."

The other guys laughed, but Edward was already in the next room. The caller wasn't Bella. It was a man Edward had never met before-but who seemed to know an awful lot about him.

"This is Vincent Durango over at Lava Springs," the man said. "I understand you've been looking for summer work?"

"Hey, Ed, does Bella still remember you name, or did she karaoke with someone new on vacation?" Emmett called out from the kitchen.

As the guys cracked up, Edward waved at them to be quiet. "That sounds fantastic, Mr. Durango," he said. "But how did you get my name?"

"We've always had a student summer work program here at Lava Springs," he said smoothly. After a second, he added, "Go Spartans."

Okay, Edward thought, fair enough. But if it was a student summer work program, maybe there was a way he could make this sudden opportunity into something even more fun…

"Here's the thing," he said. "I now this really great girl…I mean, student…straight A's, quintuple straight A's, and she's looking for a job, too, and it'd be so amazingly perfect if…" He kept talking, pacing around the room as he tried to sell Mr. Durango on his really great idea.

"Man, he's really working someone," Jasper said.

'It can't be Bella," his father said. "When she calls, he just blushes." He looked at the guys, catching himself. "I never said that."

Finally, Edward was done. He hung up the phone looking pleased.

"What's up, dog?" Jasper asked.

"Up?" Edward said with a grin. "What? Nothing." He slapped the basketball out of Jasper's hands and dribbled it around the kitchen, causing immediate chaos as everyone went after him.

"Hey, not in the house!" his dad yelled. "Edward's mother will be home in a minute, then we're all dead!" They immediately calmed down. "I'll tell you what though," he added, "you stick together this summer, work on the game, and we're talking about back-to-back championships."

"Bet on it," Edward said with confidence. His friends looked at him, curious. They could tell he had something up his sleeve. But what? His dad took advantage of their momentary distraction to steal the ball. Instantly, the kitchen was again in an uproar, until the ball was snatched from midair and everyone turned to see…

…Edward's mom, holding the basketball and giving them her Mom Look. "Do you think we can all redirect this energy toward carrying in the groceries?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen," everyone said- even Coach Masen.

The Lava Springs Country Club was heaven on Earth, if you were a member. The clubhouse gleamed with brand new paint. Tanned, happy people sprawled on chairs underneath the beach umbrellas that surrounded the swimming pool. On the patio, members enjoyed their lunch in the warm sunshine of a beautiful summer day.

It was the perfect day…until a convertible with license plates that read FABULUS rolled through the front gates. It purred up the driveway to the portico. A valet rushed forward to greet the driver, none other than Rosalie.

"Miss Hale, Mr. Hale, looking very sharp this summer," the valet said.

In the passenger seat, Barrett tipped his stylish hat in greeting.

"Thank you, James," Rosalie said, with just the right combination of reserve and warmth. "Can you find some shade for my car?"

Before the valet could answer, another voice said, "Even if we have to plant a tree, Miss Hale." Mr. Durango stepped forward and added smoothly, "I trust that your vacation was satisfactory?"

Rosalie shrugged. "New York, for shopping and Broadway shows. Seven days, eight shows, eleven new pairs of shoes. However, it's good to be…" She looked around and sighed with satisfaction. "…home."

She and Barrett got out of the car and walked with Mr. Durango toward the clubhouse. Rosalie waved graciously to other club members and staff as she proceeded up the drive. A warm glow filled her heart as everyone responded to her greetings. Now I know how the Queen of England feels when she returns to Buckingham Palace, she thought. Then something caught her eye. "Is it possible to get more color in these gardens?" she asked. "I'm thinking yellows and blues."

Mr. Durango nodded quickly. "Lovely." He snapped his fingers at a gardener and pointed to the flowerbed.

Rosalie smiled happily. It was so nice to be someplace where her slightest suggestion was treated as an order to be obeyed. If only the rest of the world operated like the Lava Springs Country Club, she thought. As she and Barrett swept into the lobby, Rosalie caught sight of a display cabinet. There was her father's photo, with a nameplate that said Club Founder and President. There was her mother's photo, with a placecard that read Director and Membership Committee. Next to these sat gleaming trophies celebrating the Hales' triumphs in swimming, diving, tennis, golf, and ballroom dancing competitions that had been held at the country club. Her gaze moved on to a poster advertising the club's next big social event: "Lava Springs' Annual Midsummer Night's Star Dazzle Talent Show! Make reservations now!"

Mr. Durango pointed to a stack of programs lying on a reception table. "This year we embossed the flyers for the show."

"Inspired," Rosalie answered. She pulled out a marker and began autographing the flyers. "I plan to limit member talent auditions to thirty seconds each. Amateur performers are very…"

"Draining?" Mr. Durango filled in helpfully. "Understood."

"And should I…" She paused and quickly included Barrett in her statement. "…we be so fortunate as to win the Star Dazzle award again…."

"We're planning to widen the trophy case," Mr. Durango said. "I have sketches in my office."

She beamed at him. Mr. Durango was truly a treasure. "You are so efficient," she cooed. This summer was shaping up to be the best one ever, she thought. She just had one other little matter to take care of. "The staffing matter we discussed…?" she whispered to Mr. Durango.

"Handled, with discretion," he assured her.

"How…fabulous," she replied. Then she headed off to the locker room. Time to put the next phase of Operation Perfect Summer into motion.

A few minutes later, Rosalie emerged from the locker room wearing a gorgeous swimsuit and a cute cover-up. She carried a brightly colored parasol and a shoulder bag stuffed with sunscreen, cell phone, makeup, flip-flops, and magazines. She heard breathless greetings and turned to see three girls named Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica rushing over. They seemed thrilled to have spotted her.

A voice behind Rosalie said, "Your chaise in its usual spot, Miss Hale?" She turned to see a pool attendant hovering nearby.

"Wonderful, Javier," she said. "Jessica and Lauren west of me, Tanya east. And you'll be a prince to angle our chaises on the hour, as the sun moves."

He smiled. "Thanks to the kind words from your mother last season, I've been promoted, but I'll see to it that the new lifeguard is fully briefed on your requirements," he assured her.

Like a queen settling on her throne, Rosalie sat down. Her attendants, she caught herself, her girlfriends, gather around her.

"So, what's the theme of the summer talent show, Rosalie?" Jessica asked eagerly.

Rosalie paused dramatically, then said one simple word: "Redemption."

The girls exchanged confused glances, then Tanya spoke for all of them. "Huh?"

Rosalie sighed. How could she explain what the last year had been like? She settled for saying, "It was a very…trying…year, ladies." After a moment she gathered her strength and went on. "My drama department was invaded by outsiders, singers coming out of the chemistry lab and locker room."

"It's over, Rose," Barrett said. He had emerged from the locker room in time to overhear the last of her complaints. "It's summer, remember? We've got the pool and the entire club, and the whole summer to enjoy it."

"And the spa has been redone," Lauren pointed out.

"There's also an avocado facial and seaweed body scrub on the menu," Jessica added.

"It's all too perfect," Tanya sighed happily.

"Oh, really?" Rosalie said. Nothing was ever completely perfect, after all. She frowned at her glass, then raised it in the air to get the attention of a waiter. "More ice, please.

If not completely perfect, life at Lava Springs Country Club was definitely fabulous. And, the girls noticed, it had just gotten better. A cute guy was headed their way. They adjusted their sunglasses to get a better look. When they saw who it was, they exchanged surprised glances…everyone but Rosalie, that is.

They boy was none other than Edward Masen, carrying a tray of drinks poolside. Rosalie smiled to herself…until she spotted Jasper, Jake, and Emmett being led toward the pool area by Mr. Durango. Her smile disappeared. What was going on here?

And Edward didn't even notice her! Rosalie turned to follow his gaze, and saw Bella looking beautiful in a lifeguard swimsuit, her hair flowing in the breeze. Rosalie's mouth dropped open. She stood and took a couple of uncertain steps backward. Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but Spartans. It was all just…TOO…MUCH! Stunned, she took another step back and…._SPLASH!!!_

Rosalie floundered in the water, sputtering, hoping that this was just a terrible dream and that any minute now she would wake up. An arm grabbed her around the neck and pulled her to the edge of the pool. Gasping, Rosalie turned to see Bella, who had dived into the water when she saw Rosalie struggling.

"What are you DOING HERE?!" Rosalie yelled.

"I'm the new lifeguard," Bella explained.

Edward looked confused. "Are _you_ a member here?" he asked Rosalie.

Rosalie gasped. Was she a member? Was she a member? If Lava Springs Country Club had a royal family, she would be the princess! And right now, she was one very angry princess!


	3. These Are Not My Chums!

"I asked you to hire Edward Masen, not the entire Forks High student body!" Rosalie screamed. She had Mr. Durango pinned against the wall. Barrett was at her side, looking suitably outraged.

Edward Masen was insistent that Miss Swan have a job," Mr. Durango said evenly. "She's Red Cross certified, you know."

"That's already been clearly pointed out to me!" Rosalie yelled. She wasn't sure she would ever get over the humiliation of being rescued by Bella.

"And Edward was most persuasive on behalf of his teammates," Mr. Durango continued. "Something about working together, winning together."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Rah-rah, sis-boom-bah."

"You told me whatever it takes to hire Edward Masen," the manager reminded her. "Well, this is what it took."

"Why didn't you warn me about the rest of them?!" She wailed.

Mr. Durango stiffened. "I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs board, of course."

"The board…" Barrett looked from Mr. Durango to his sister, his mouth dropping open as the truth slowly dawned. 'You mean, our…"

"MOTHER!" Rosalie screamed.

It didn't take long to track down Mrs. Hale. She was in yoga class, doing the down-dog position. Rosalie and Barrett took up the position themselves in order to talk to her.

"I thought it would be a lovely surprise, my darlings," Mrs. Hale said. "When Mr. Durango informed me that Edward Masen wanted more Spartans here, I thought, how brilliant!"

"Brilliant?" Rosalie was outraged.

Her mother twisted into another position. Rosalie and Barrett did the same.

"Think about the future, kitten," Mrs. Evans said. "These are chums, not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs members."

Rosalie reminded herself that it was bad manners to scream in the middle of a yoga class. "These are not my chums!" she said as loudly as she dared. "They'll steal my summer show!"

Her mother smiled serenely (yoga helped her a great deal when it came to dealing with Rosalie). "And what fresh talent you'll have for your Star Dazzle show!"

Rosalie forgot her vow to show good yoga-class manners. "Mother, did you hear what I just said?!" she yelled. Frustrated, she turned to her brother. "Barrett, talk to mother."

* * *

**It's short, I know, but I'm kinda sick of writing a story that's already been written and everybody knows. Updates will probably be slow for a while.**

**~BabyBallerina95**


End file.
